A Look In From the Outside
by angelbabe23
Summary: This Is The Story Of Lily and James throughout Hogwarts and maybe afterwards. Rating will go up later. Please Read and Review
1. Hogwart Express

The small red headed girl along with her parents and her long necked 13 year old sister stood staring at the wall in the middle of a train station. Then they walked right through it. The girl, whose name is Lillian Ann Evans but know as Lily, gasped as she saw the gleaming red engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" printed on it and all the activity surrounding it.  
  
A voice came over an intercom announcing that they had ten minutes until departure. Lily's father said "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Dad, I'm positive. We agreed that it will be a good experience."  
  
Lily was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter accepting her had arrived a month ago, had been a big surprise but her family still went to Diagon Alley and bought her supplies. "All right, but take this and buy whatever you want. We'll see you this Christmas. We love you, Lily"  
  
Lily took the drawstring bag her dad held out. It felt heavy and full. Lily knew it was full of wizarding money. "I'll miss you mum and dad. I'll even miss you 'Tunia." She told her longnecked sister.  
  
Lily heaved her trunk on to the train and pulled it into the first empty compartment, where she pulled and pushed her trunk into the corner. She pulled out one of her school books, Magical theory, and sat down on the plush, overstuffed seat and started to read it.  
  
An hour later when she was finishing chapter six (Merlin's Ghost Theory) when she looked up and saw three girls looking at her and whispering. One with blonde hair stepped forward and said "Hi, I'm Destiny Dahl, this is Sierra Seasons, and this is Claire Brocke. Who are you?" "I'm Lily Evans."  
  
Just then a voice came over the intercom and said "Please get off the train, we have arrived at Hogwarts" As they walked over to where a huge man was yelling "Fir's Years over here, Fir's years." Destiny asked what house Lily wanted to be in. Confused Lily asked what she meant. "Oh you're a muggle!" Sierra exclaimed. "What's a muggle and what do you mean by house?" Lily asked. "Well a muggle is someone with no magic blood in them and at Hogwarts when you arrive you get sorted into four different houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw Grffydor, and Slytherin. Hufflepuff is for the airheads, Ravencalw for the brains, Gryffindor for the brave, and Slytherin for the evil." "Bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Lily.  
  
Claire started to say something but then Hagrid the giant told them all to get in the boat but only four to a boat. As the rounded the first corner in the boat they saw the most glorious castle ever. It must have had a ton of turrets and towers.  
  
Everyone started talking at once, the girls especially because they wanted a tower room. When they arrived at the shore Hagrid walked up to the castle with them and knocked on the door with. A tall stern looking witch with black hair pulled tightly back from her face answered the door. 


	2. The Sorting

A/N I know it's short but I'm studying for standerized tests and I'm on the yearbook staff and don't have a lot of free time. Thanks for the review!  
  
The women who introduced herself as Proffesser McGonagal led the, through a huge foyer to a small chamber and gave them a few minutes to "freshen up"  
  
Then she led them to the Great Hall and organized them in a straight line and brought in a new looking four legged stool and a very torn up hat with a rip in the brim.  
  
Suddenly the hat started to talk! Lily listend amazed as the hat sung about the four houses. At the end of the song the whole student body clapped really, really loud. Then Proffessor McGonagall called them up alphabetically to try on the hat and be sorted.  
  
Out of the group of four girls Claire was the first to try on the hat. The hat waited a couple minutes and then screamed "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Next was Destiny who as soon as the hat hit her head, also screamed Gryffindor.  
  
Finally it was Lily's turn. When she put on the hat a little voice started talking. "Smart enough for Ravenclaw, cunning enough for Slytherin, yet brave enough for Grtffindor. You are brave enough that you will one day marry someone you believe is your enemy" Lily gasped "so I'd better make it GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Lily went to the table that exploded with people clapping and watched the rest of the sorting. 


End file.
